


Obviously

by DreamyJimin21



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyJimin21/pseuds/DreamyJimin21
Summary: Dan is sad and Phil comforts him. Followed by dan´s Coming Out and a love confession.





	Obviously

“Dan? “, Phil tapped his foot against mine. „Is everything okay? “

“yeah, I´m fine”. I sighed and stared sullenly at my plate. It was still full. “I just have a lot on my mind.” 

Well, I had him on my mind. I couldn’t stop thinking about how Phil could never feel the way for me as I felt for him. And today I was in a bad mood already because of a hate comment I read and a call from my mother; add sulking over unrequired love and you have a miserable dan.

“I´m here if you want to talk about it, bear “.   
I nodded, appreciating his concern even though I was not going to tell him what was bothering me. Phil was the best friend I´ve ever had, I would never risk losing him just because of some stupid crush.   
It still hurt to see Phil day for day knowing that I could never have him the way I dream of:  
In my arms and his lips on mine.   
I shoved the Spaghetti that Phil made with so much effort, around on my plate, a big lump forming in my throat.   
“I`m actually not feeling that well, too. I think I´m going to bed “. 

Without looking at him or waiting for an answer I laid down my fork , stood up as quickly as possible and fled to my room. I was a horrible friend.  
Face-first I threw myself on my bed. Why was he always on my mind?  
Bloody Phil with his dreamy blue eyes, his perfect haircut and his soft looking, baby-pink lips. And his stupid two-different-socks -thing that he had going on and this irresistible cute smile and… and his adorable personality altogether. 

He was fucking perfect and I didn´t stand a chance with him.  
Tears dwelled in my eyes. I groaned. Why couldn´t I fall for some jerk on the street that I could forget quickly and easily if he didn´t like me or it didn´t play out.  
Why your best friend, Daniel, why? I couldn´t lose him.  
A quiet sob escaped my lips. This whole situation was a giant mess and my heart the biggest fool. 

So caught up in self-pity, I didn´t hear the door opening but now I felt my mattress shifting and fingers gently touching my shoulder. I sniffed. “Talk to me, Danny. What´s wrong? “

By the sound of Phil’s worried, but caring voice I couldn´t hold back the tears anymore. I didn´t deserve him.   
„Hey I´m here for you okay? I´ll always be there for you. “  
And then I turned into a sobbing monster and fell into Phil’s arms, burying my face in Phil’s shoulder. Phil wrapped his arms around me and whispered comforting things into my hair. I however sobbed Phil’s T-shirt wet and repeated his name over and over like a mantra. I knew that I behaved like a little child but in this moment I didn´t care.

” It will be okay bear, everything will be alright.” After a while the sobbing turned into quiet hiccupping. I felt Phil pressing a kiss onto my hair. Well, a kiss on the hair isn´t the most platonic gesture, I thought. But it is Phil, isn´t it? Phil does things like this. With me, anyway. I shouldn´t get my hopes up.  
I didn´t even know if Phil likes men. And even if, the chances are relatively low that he likes me. “

Do you want to tell me what was bothering you now?”, Phil asked, stroking my back. I shook my head. “Okay “, Phil sighed. „Do you want to be alone? “I shook my head a second time. When platonic embraces are the only thing I could ever get then I want to enjoy them as much and long as possible.   
Phil hugged me harder against him “Am I allowed to talk or do you prefer silence?”   
“You can talk”, I mumbled against his Jumper.

“Okay”, Phil repeated and made a little pause.   
“I know that you feel down at the moment and something is upsetting you. And that you don´t want to tell me what” He drew little circles on my back with his fingertips “And that`s totally fine. And I know that I probably annoy you already by repeating it over and over again but I´ll say it once more: You can tell me everything. I don´t care how bad it seems to you. I love you. And nothing can change that. I will always love you with all my heart and my soul.”

And a second time today my eyes got flooded with tears. But this time out of joy and love for the boy in my arms.   
“That sounded really gay”, I sniffed “. Phil laughed. „It did. “

I didn´t deserve him at all.  
I leaned back a bit to look into those wonderful blue eyes. And suddenly I couldn´t lie to him anymore.

„ I have something to tell you “, I said stocking while tears were rolling down my cheeks. I was so dramatic. Phil gave me an encouraging smile and wiped a tear of my cheek.   
“I…”, I couldn´t continue, my throat felt constricted. “I…” Phil’s hand found mine and squeezed it. Worry, but also curiosity shimmered in his eyes.   
This was a horrible idea. 

Phil didn´t even know that I was bi! I shook my head, my eyes fixed on our hands.   
“I`m sorry I don´t think I can do this, Phil”, I whispered with blurry eyes.   
I felt Phil’s left hand, the one that isn´t holding mine, on my cheek and then under my chin. He lifted my head until our eyes met. „It´s okay, Bear, I´m here. You can tell me what´s bothering you. I won´t judge you. “

I nodded. Maybe… maybe I could tell him that I´m bi first, see his reaction and go from there?  
Okay. Okay, I´m doing this. I squeezed my eyes shut.   
„Phil, I… “, I took a deep breath „ I`m… “Phil’s thumb caressed my cramped eyelids.

“I´m bi. “

So. Part 1 completed. Phil moved his hands to my cheeks. I opened my eyes, feeling both curious and scared.  
And Phil was smiling, no, grinning from one ear to the other. And while I was still stunned about Phil’s beautiful face, I was already tackled into a bearhug.  
I blinked perplex. 

“Oh, my Daniel, I´m so proud of you! Why were you this worried? “  
„I don´t know “, I mumbled against Phil, laying on my back and Phil flat on top of me.

I blushed, realizing in what compromising position we were in. I shoved Phil back a bit until he was sitting on top of me, legs on both sides. That’s not much better to be honest, but maybe I was just too dirty minded. 

“Did you know?”, I asked him a bit breathless.  
” That you´re bi?”   
I nodded. 

“Well… I mean you did talk a lot about Evan Pieters. And called Haru hot several times. And you have a body-pillow of him” He laughed his cute laugh with his tongue.” So yes, I had an assumption”. 

And then he winked at me. Winked. I got as red as the Shirt Phil was wearing. I made a strange breathless noise that sounded a bit like a dying mouse. Phil grinned and let himself fall forward again, his lips landing on the side of my neck. And it wasn´t just a touch, I´m pretty sure he applied extra pressure.  
Did he really just kiss my neck?! Well now he was definitely smirking, this little bastard, I felt it on my skin.

And then, just like that, with Phil lying on top of me, my heart filled with so much love that I thought that I´ll burst at any second. “Thank you “, I whispered into his hair and hugged him as tightly as I could.   
Phil stretched his neck and kissed me on the cheek.  
“I´m bi too, by the way. “

“Wait what? “  
I felt my heart beating hard against my chest. And I guessed Phil could too, given our closeness. “Um, yes. I made it pretty obvious. Remember Charlie? “  
“yeah? “  
“He´s my ex-boyfriend “  
„I thought you were only ex- friends.”

Even though Charlie was his Ex-Boyfriend, I felt a pang of jealousy. He had kissed Phil and I did not, which seemed not fair to me.  
Well they did probably more then just kissing… which was not only unfair, but outrageous.   
My Phil.

„I´m sure I mentioned him in romantic context. “  
„I didn´t notice “  
„Well if you don´t know, now you know."

I laughed at his Hamilton reverence. “You nerd. And now get off me .“  
I mean I love having him on top of me but I couldn’t breath under the weight of his body. Phil is heavier than he looks.

Phil rolled clumsily off of me and next to me.   
“Phil “, I addressed him, a bit nervous about the question I was about to ask, playing with the fingers of his right hand, that laid on my tummy still.”

„Yes? “

„Do you like someone? “  
Phil turned his head to me, staring intensely into my eyes.  
“Yes, I do. “

I nodded blushing. Was he talking about me, or was that what my lovesick heart wanted to tell me? Noticing Phil’s questioning stare, I realized I hadn´t given him a proper answer yet.

„Um that´s… that´s great, me too.”  
I focused my attention on fidgeting with his Fingers again, I was a bit too embarrassed and nervous to look into his eyes. Phil clasped our hands together and moved them onto his chest. Reluctantly I looked up into his eyes, my face getting redder and redder. Phil smiled wide, a mischievous glimmer appeared in his eyes.

„Well yeah it´s obvious .“  
My heart dropped.

„what? “

And then, all of the sudden, his body was over mine again, only this time he didn´t crush me; he held himself up on his underarms, his face dangerously close.   
“Did you really think I didn´t notice?”  
His voice was deep and husky.

„Notice what? “, I responded with a thin voice, even though I knew that this was a lost battle.  
Or a won one, I mean Phil’s Intention was so clear as my crush on him, apparently.   
Phil smiled again and despite it being a sweet smile, it looked pretty damn sexy. 

And then his lips were on mine and, oh yes, they are as soft as they look.   
He moved his lips slow and loving against mine and then I start kissing back and it was a wonder that my heart hadn’t sprung out of my chest yet; it was beating so fast.  
After a few seconds, our kiss got more passionate, my hands tugging his hair softly while Phil’s tongue made its way into my mouth.  
A small moan left my lips. Phil broke our kiss and led his lips to my neck, kissing and sucking the skin tenderly.

“Phil”, I whined, my neck had always been hypersensitive. He gave me another peck.  
” Phil”, I repeated, pulling at his arms so that he falls on top off me and embraced him around his torso. I wanted to be as close as possible. And then kiss him again.

„Dan “, he responds, in a playfully mocking tone, kissing my ear shell. I slapped the back of his head.   
„It was me that you had a crush on, right? “, I asked while massaging his skull, just to be sure. Phil giggles while bringing our lips together.  
„obviously. And I take a hard guess and say the crush you talked about was me?”

I rolled my eyes, because he unquestionably knew that before he kissed me. “And? “, Phil asked me again, looking like an exited puppy. I rolled my eyes again, kissed him and smiled.

„obviously. “


End file.
